1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online music collaboration. Further, the present invention relates to methods for providing collaborative music compositions via a computer network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the relevant art to provide for online music uploading and downloading. However, typically this is done for completed musical compositions. Some web-based options provide for musicians to collaborate on projects, but do not provide for collaborative groups or virtual bands. These sites provide for only one single track to be uploaded, not multiple tracks at the same or similar time from the same collaborative group. By way of example, this might be a guest artist performing with an existing band on one track. Thus, there remains a need for online, collaborative group music compositions for multiple tracks. Also there remains a need for selective grouping and multiple group collaborations on an ongoing basis with these methods.